Neos Star Route 24
Route 24:The Aura Cup! Hidden Village! is the 24th episode in the series. Route 23 Route 25 Plot synopsis After 2 days of training. Arthurious finally broken free after being imprison for three days. Meanwhile in the Seventh Mirage Training Zone; Everyone is ready to fight Arthurious again. Tergoku and, Ichigo enter into their Avatar Glyph. They started the fight as it being broadcast all over the news. Solaria explain to Tergoku that they need something to return Arthurious to the Underworld when Arthurious kick Tergoku and Solaria through a Mountain. He then kick Ichigo across a land as he crash into a forest. Solaria carry the unconscious Tergoku to safety. As the Barrier surrounding Dimension Zero beginning to break Solaria plan to use her Super Form. Solaria, Yuri, Yukina & Sarah vs Arthurious Knowing that she have a little chance of victory over Arthurious- Yuri, Yukina and Sarah jump in to fight alongside her. Solaria use "Razor Claw", while Yuri shot Arthurious with a flurry of "Scale Bullets". Yukina use "Typhoon Cannon" and Solaria use "Twin Tail Rasenga" and Yuri use "Wyvern Cyclones“, and Yukina using Yuri’s Cyclones pull- "Typhoon Cannon" and, the four female Warriors finish off Arthurious with a Quadruple Hidden Arts as a flash of light temporary blind the entire planet for a few seconds as they hear Arthurious’ voice. The Truth of Reality Everyone seeing the battle; witness Arthurious using "Havoc Meteor Bang". Realizing the damage that blast could bring; Tergoku use "Pulse Breath" with the Nexus Emeralds and Xeno Sapphires. Combine with the girls Hidden Arts and the Robots Beam Cannons. Then, Taichi join in with the Sages and Maroku. Solaria tell Tergoku that their duty is not only to protect the people they care about but, the people in the entire Universe. Ichigo decided to join in when Arthurious point out the truth to the entire Human Civilizations. "Those who have Martial Arts Powers; put the lives of others before their own; but at the end, the one who Ultimately suffering is... The Martial Arts themselves as he killed Tergoku. The Deal and, the Trick The Ninjor Steel continues the fight against Arthurious, who has explain that his wife who was a Martial Artist was kill cause of the system, but the battle is going badly. From inside Dimension Zero, Arthurious sneers and tells The Ninjor Steel that what the Martial Arts Lifestyle is doing are pointless as it causing pain to their own family members. This enrages Sarah, as she question her mother’s path, but it is still not enough to stop Arthurious, whose true instincts emerge. Meanwhile, Tergoku arrives to the Gate of Nirvana and, watches helplessly as his friends fight on. As Tergoku watches helplessly, Arthurious master more of the Biocrystal and attacks in a fury. He shoots straight at Tergoku dead body with his attack, only to be protected from the attack by Taichi, Lee, Tenten and Neji who are badly injured by the attack. After everybody shouted out Tergoku’s name; it give Tergoku the strength to return to the world of the living as The Reaper point out that he trick him as he give back all of the powers that The Martial Artists lost half a year ago. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star